I Need To Lose It
by NewTimes
Summary: Bella is severely overweight and looking to make some changes in her life. As she begins losing weight and gaining confidence, she realizes all the other things she hasn't experienced in life and begins looking for ways to complete those things. Edward, her personal trainer turned friend, vows to help her with her new bucket list. Will they find love along the way? AU, AH
1. Preface

**A/N:** _I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. The plot, is mine though._

 **Warning:** **** _This story will contain cussing, sex, and other things to be determined that may not be suited for your reading. Proceed with caution._

* * *

 **Preface**

I try to avoid looking in the mirror as I step out of the shower. I wrap my towel around myself quickly, going through the motions without paying too much attention. I open the cabinet beside the shower pulling out the leave-in conditioner from the top shelf. The scale on the bottom shelf of the cabinet catches my eye before I have the sense to keep looking. Without meaning to, I take the scale from its shelf and place it gently on the floor. What could it hurt just to look?

I drop my towel on the sink counter, stepping slightly on the corner of the scale until 0.0 pops up in the number section of the scale. I step on, holding my breath, unsure of what numbers will pop up. I watch the digital line go around for longer than seems possible. Just before I'm ready to step off the scale, the numbers pop up. 291.6. It's the most I've ever weighed in.

I step back off the scale, the floor cold against my feet. I move to stand in front of the sink, my eyes roaming over my body. I can't ignore the bulge of my stomach or the way my thighs press so closely together. I can't miss the way my arms are way fatter than they have ever been. I feel the tears running down my face as I scrutinize my body.

I wrap my towel around my body, unable to tear my eyes from the mirror until my body is covered. I run to my room, leaving the mess in the bathroom from my shower until later. I fling myself onto the bed and bury my face in the pillow. I can't help my overreaction. There are so many emotions running through me. Anger that I ever let it get this bad. Sadness that I don't know how to fix it. Unsure of the future if I continue down the path that I'm going.

I think back to the time in my life when I weighed 190, which was still overweight, but not nearly as bad as I am now. But at that time, I thought I was so overweight. I was always so embarrassed and trying to hide my body. I somehow let it get even worse from there.

I let myself cry it out until I couldn't cry anymore. Then I picked myself off the bed. I pulled out my computer and made a decision that I hoped would change my life. I decided that I would get better. That I would lose weight, that I would get healthy, and that I would do the things in life that scared me.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Really short preface, I know. Chapter one will be posted soon. A huge thanks to anyone who reads!_

 _XOXO_

 _NewTimes_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I pulled into a spot at the gym. The building was big, overwhelming from where I was sitting. Finding myself suddenly unsure of my decision, I contemplated pulling out of the spot and going back to my apartment where I would feel safe and I definitely wouldn't fail at this. Then, it hit me. Going back to my apartment would be the biggest fail of all. I had to go inside, I had to try. Even if I was completely unsure of everything else, I knew I had to do this.

I opened my car door and pushed myself from the seat. I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself as I walked toward the door. I pulled the door open without giving myself a chance to hesitate. I walked up to the counter, wishing I had the body of the girl working behind the counter. She was tall and incredibly fit. Her blonde hair hung in waves down her back and her bright blue eyes were focused on the computer behind the counter. She looked up at me when I reached the counter.

"Can I help you?" Her smile was as flawless as the rest of her.

"I...uhh…" I took a breath and gathered myself as best as I could. "I signed up for a membership online. I have a meeting with the dietitian and with a personal trainer today." I tried to smile back, but it wasn't near as confident as hers was.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Her voice was soft and calming.

"Isabella Swan." I murmur.

"You're all set up. I'll be taking you back to the dietitian's office, her name is Alice and she's absolutely the best. Once you are done seeing Alice, your personal trainer, Edward, will get you from her office." She walked out from behind the desk.

"Edward?" I asked, I thought the trainer I booked was named Angela, but I was 100% sure that the trainer was female at least. I didn't think I could constantly work with a male version of this woman standing in front of me.

"He's one of the best trainers we have. I think you'll really enjoy working with him." She leads me past all of the big machines to the offices that are in the back.

"I'm sure he's fine. I just really prefer to work with a female." I'm practically begging her.

"Just give him a try for this session, if things don't go well, you can come back to see me and I'll do my best to set you up with someone else." She stopped right outside of an office and knocked on the door.

One session, I could at least give it a try.

Before I could respond to her, the office door flew open.

"I'm here if you need me, Isabella." She smiled once more before she walked away.

"You must be Isabella. I'm Alice, the in-house dietitian." I turn my attention to the small pixie-like girl speaking from the doorway. She was just as fit as the woman from the front desk, but she was more graceful than anyone I'd ever seen.

"Hi." I offered her a small smile.

"Come on in and have a seat." She pointed to the chairs across from her desk.

"So, tell me, Isabella, what can I help you with?" She says as she closes the door behind us and walks around her desk to have a seat as well.

"I want to lose weight." I stammer.

"I'm here to help." She smiles brightly. "Why don't we start with going over what types of things you eat during a day and go from there."

"Well, I have been eating a lot of foods and definitely foods that I shouldn't be eating. I eat out a lot because I don't like to cook, even though I know that's what I should be doing.". I trail off, unsure of what else to offer her.

"You have definitely come to the right place. I'd like to start with information about what types of foods you should be eating and how much you should be eating in a day. From there, I think we should move to different options for meal prep and what is best suited for your needs."

Despite having a long session with Alice, I feel oddly excited about my success with this. For the first time, I feel like I am really in control of my lifestyle choices and I feel like I can meet my goal of losing weight. My next meeting with her is scheduled for a week, so I have a chance to see how her suggestions work and then I can come back with questions.

I open the door of her office, and walk out, ready to face my first training session. That feeling quickly fades when I see the god that is standing outside of Alice's office, waiting on me for the training session. His hair is unruly, but in the vest way. The sleeves cut off his shirt show off his muscles without him even trying. His gold eyes focus on me and his lips raise into a smile.

"I'm Edward." He offers his hand.

"I can't do this." I feel myself begin to hyperventilate at the thought of embarrassing myself by working out in front of the hottest guy I have ever seen.

I can see the panicked look take over Edward's face before he quickly replaces it with one of concern. I imagine females fight over working with him, not freak out.

"It's okay, take a deep breath." Edward takes a step toward me and outs his hand on my back.

"Oh, God, I really can't do this." I state when I feel the electricity flowing through my body starting where his hand was resting on my back.

"You can definitely do this. You just have to relax so we can get started." He started rubbing small circles on my back. But, that did the opposite of calming me. It sent me into a blubbering mess.

"I'm so…and you're so…and this is so…" I couldn't manage to get a complete sentence between all the crying.

Edward looked around before pulling me towards a room right down the hallway. I couldn't have been more thankful that the room was empty.

I collapsed onto the floor, laying on my back. Looking up at the ceiling, I was able to put Edward out of my mind for a moment and my breaths started to deepen.

"We can find you someone else to work with." Edward mumbled from the doorway.

"I can't believe I freaked out on you like that." I said once I pulled myself together. "I'm so sorry. I should find someone else to work with, so that you don't have to continue to deal with stuff like this." I push myself into a sitting position.

"I want you to do what you feel is best for you. But I am here for you. Not just as a trainer, but as a friend. I think we could do amazing work together, if you want." He takes a step closer.

The woman from the front desk voice echoes in my head, "just give him a try for this session."

"Let's give it a try." I nod.

Edward smiles and nods, walking over to me and offering me his hand. I reach up, taking his hand and pushing myself from the floor.

"I just need to get cleaned up." I sniffle after catching a look at myself in the mirrors on the wall.

"I'll show you where the bathroom is." Edward pushes the door open.

We walk down the hall together until we reach the bathroom. I walk in and splash cool water on my face. I have a new resolve when I walk back out to meet Edward in the hallway. I can do this.

* * *

 **A/N:** _A huge thanks to those who are reading. Let me know what you think or if you have any other comments or questions! I love hearing from you guys!_

 _XOXO_

 _NewTimes_


End file.
